Brief Encounters! Dwalkern64 Version
by Dwalkern64
Summary: Jaune is in a hole... He is stuck staring at his Ex-girlfriend through his laptop screen and he does not want to face the reality that she has gone. Will a cute girl in red find a way to his heart or will she leave him alone like every other girl in his life? M for Language and Sexual content
1. Meetings And Greetings

**Hey guys and gals! It's me again! So I asked Theeubernoob if I could do my own take on his story Brief Encounters and he said yes! BOOYAH! It is currently one of my favorite stories on this site and I advise you all to read it if you have not. **

**So thank you once again Theeubernoob!**

**I guess I like the story cause I can relate to it in a way. My girlfriend left me for another guy a day before the original story was uploaded and it has helped me alot! **

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does. I also do not own DDR or Mindless self indulgence.**

**Please read and review and ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Jaune stared at his laptop screen and felt his eyes sting a little. He wiped his eyes with the arm of his shirt and sighed.

"Get a grip man." He told himself.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Ren added as he emerged from the hallway. "It has been 2 months Jaune. Don't you think it's time to start over?"

Jaune shut the laptop and adjusted his seating position so his legs were dangling off his bed.

"It's not that easy, Ren." He tilted his head to his roommate "Just give me some time..."

Ren shook his head "Nope, you are not getting anymore time. For gods sake Jaune, you only leave the house to go to work and even when you are at home, all you do is go online and stalk your ex."

The blonde teen groaned "Rennnnn! I'm not ready to venture outside! Not yet... Maybe tomorrow!" He grinned. "That sounds good. Stay in tonight and go out tomorrow. What do ya think?"

"I think you don't have a choice in the matter." Ren replied. "Now grab your coat."

"You can't do this to me!" Jaune started to plead but was cut off.

"No. Me and Nora are at our limits."

The blonde eyed his raven haired friend "What?"

"Remember the deal? I'm using it now. Nora is sick of being cock-blocked and whats you out for the night." Ren explained.

"Dirty tactics..." Jaune grumbled, sitting up and jumping off his bed. "I'll text you when I'm on my way home."

"Good boy." Ren patted his friends head.

* * *

"This sucks..." Jaune whined as he walked down the empty paths. "What do they expect me to do?"

Jaune stopped outside of a small diner and his frown grew.

'_This is where we started dating... And broke up...' _

He shook his head, grasped the handle and entered. He was met with a familiar soothing feeling.

"It's been a while..." He muttered.

The walls of the diner were black and red accompanied with white floor tiles. There were a few chairs at the counter, but the majority of people decided to use the seating booths while they ate. The air was filled with happily laughing students and groans of stressed out people.

He decided to walk up to the counter and take a seat. He ordered a coffee to go and sat there resting his head in his hand.

"Jaune Arc?" A familiar voice said.

The teen looked up to see a slender girl with long brown hair with a matching pair of eyes.

"Velvet. I didn't know you worked here." He smiled a little. It was just something about her that made everyone feel that little bit happier.

"I just recently got the job!" She beamed "Anyway, how are you and Pyrrha?" She asked.

Jaune tensed up as he felt something tug at his chest. Pain? Anger? Sadness? No, what he felt was hollow.

Velvet notice the change in character "I'm sorry! She bowed "Here is your coffee..." She frowned.

Jaune thanked her and gave his best fake smile. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Well, If you ever just want to talk or hang out give me a call, okay?" She grabbed a slip of paper and wrote down her number. "Here you go." She handed the blonde her number.

"Thank's Velv." Jaune shot her a genuine smile. "See ya around!" He called out as he left the diner.

* * *

Jaune read the text he had just received.

'It's okay to come back now.  
Much Love Renny xx'

"Good to see he hasn't lost his humour..." He scowled.'_Anyway, we are here for the arcade!' _

He walked into the dark building and found himself amazed at everything.

"Aww man, this sure brings back some memories." He laughed, and made his way to the DDR machines.

A crowd was gathered around the game obviously watching two people go head to head.

"Hey, whats going on?" Jaune asked someone in the crowd.

"I don't know! Some girl in red just arrived at some point and started beating everyone." The person replied.

"I heard she isn't even human!" Another person shouted.

"Yes!" The girl in red shouted. "Anyone else wanna get their ass beat?" She growled fiercely.

Everyone nervously took a step back apart from a certain blonde idiot who stepped up to the challenge.

"I'll face you." Jaune shrugged.

"I only play for cash." She informed him.

He hopped the railing and pulled out his wallet. "How much?"

"10 bucks." She grinned.

"It's a good thing you aren't going to win." Jaune grinned back "Oh, and I am choosing the song."

The girl in red blinked in surprise, but quickly regained her posture "Fine by me."

Jaune threw his coat and bag to the side and picked the song. He chose 'Never wanted to dance' By 'Mindless Self Indulgence'

"Show me what ya got, Blondie!"

"I'm not gonna go easy on you, Shrimp!" He countered.

The song started and the duo started their game.

"Holy crap! None of them have missed a single step!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"What is going on? Is the girl struggling?" The crowd was stunned. The mysterious girl taken down by a mysterious guy.

Jaune and the girl spun and landed the last note perfectly.

The pair just stood there breathing heavily, eyes glued to the scores.

"It was..." Jaune panted

"A tie..." The girl in red finished the sentence.

The crowd roared with cheers and applaud, causing the duo to blush in embarrassment.

* * *

"I told you I wouldn't lose." Jaune took a sip from his soda.

The girl who was sat across from him pouted "Well, you didn't win either!" She stuck her tongue out. "I'll get you next time..."

"So there's going to be a next time?" The teen smiled "In that case we should probably learn each others names. I'm Jaune Arc." He said holding his hand out.

"Ruby Rose." She shook his hand "Nice to meetcha." She smiled cutely.

"Yo..You too." Jaune choked on his words. _'Damn she is cute...'_

She had black shoulder length hair with red tints and her sliver eyes held a certain kind of kindness to them. She only came up to his shoulders which he found adorable.

"Holy crap!" Ruby jumped up "It's 2am, I have work in the morning!"

"Why would you even go out if you had work the next day?" Jaune asked.

"Cause I wanted to! I have to go, so I'll see you around!" She sprinted away before he could reply.

"Sire thing..." He slumped in his seat. '_I should probably make my way home as well.'_ He thought.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Nora asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I sent you a message like 3 hours ago." Ren backed up his girlfriend.

Jaune stared at the couple who were scolding him "I don't quite understand... You wanted me to leave and now I'm back you are angry the I stayed out too late?"

"Just forget it..." Ren blinked at his friend.

"How was your night anyway? Meet anyone?" Nora winked at him.

Jaune thought back to events that had just unfolded "Well first I ran into Velvet." He explained "And then I went to the arcade and danced with some girl."

Nora's eyes widened and Ren spat his coffee out.

"What? Who?" Ren asked through coughs.

"She was called Ruby... She was kind of cute." He felt a warm feeling inside.

Nora and Ren looked at each other and then back to Jaune.

"When I forced you to leave tonight, I didn't actually think you would have met someone." Ren said in surprise.

"Oh, thanks guys." Jaune rolled his eyes "I'm not that bad."

"That's not what I meant." Ren frowned. "Anyway are you in all day tomorrow?"

Jaune nodded "Yeah, why?" He asked while taking his shoes off and placing them in front of his bedroom door.

"Cause someone called asking about the spare room!" Nora bounced up excitedly.

Jaune brightened up "Finally we will be able to afford food _and_ rent."

"My thoughts exactly." Nora laughed.

Jaune smiled '_Things are finally starting to look up.'_

"What are you doing now?" Ren tunred to the blonde.

"I'm beat!" He admitted "I'm just gonna head to bed."

"Alright. Night." Ren waved.

"Night Jauney!" Nora called.

Jaune waved back "See ya tomorrow."

He walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He jumped on the bed and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift onto a certain girl in red.

"Ruby Rose huh." He smiled.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter! Not as good as the original but I like it :D Tell me what you thought? **

**Be sure to continue reading if you liked it and please drop a review. **

**Also check out the original if you haven't already, It is freakin' AWESOME! **

**READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Much Love!**


	2. Pain, Fun And Shy?

**Heyyyo Guys and Gals! **

**Got some pretty interesting reviews. I know that this wont compare to the original, but I still thank you all for the support you have shown so far. **

**I have a question for all of you:  
How good are you at creating a facade? Me, I'm not so good. Sure it is easy to do online, but in person I am useless at it. **

**Remember to read and review but also to ENJOY YOURSELF! **

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does!**

* * *

Jaune wiped his eyes and yawned. He glanced over at his clock and sighed. "9:34am..." He moaned sleepily. He reached for his laptop and opened it up, groaning when he saw what he closed it on.

A picture of Pyrrha and himself was currently on the screen. He quickly changed the website so he could check his emails.

"Huh? An email from Pyrrha..." He said in confusion. He clicked it open and read it silently.

'Dear Jaune.  
How have you been holding up? I've been doing well myself.'

Jaune scowled "Nice for some..." He muttered but continued reading.

'How long has it been? 2 months? I was wondering if you were ready to be friends? So message me when you see this.  
Your's sincerely  
Pyrrha x'

He let his head fall and his hair hid his face. "Go to hell..." He spoke quietly. '_How could she do that? Sure it was alright for her, she was out of the damn relationship before it was over!' _He thought.

He silently shut the laptop and stood up. He looked around his room and sighed. "What went wrong?"

The room was once covered in photos, posters and drawings, but now it was as empty as he felt. The floor was covered in dirty clothes and the curtains had been drawn.

"When happiness leaves, so does the light..." He recited a quote he remembered hearing at some point. He shook his head and walked over to his drawers. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black band tee.

Once he got dressed he went out into the living room and waited for the person interested in moving in to arrive.

* * *

A knock on the door caused the teen to jump in surprise. "I'm coming!" He called out to the person, making his way to the door. He opened it and was met with a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Are you Jaune?" The woman in all white asked.

Jaune looked at the girl and nodded. She was wearing a white summer dress and had her white her in an off-centred ponytail.

"Ren told me that you would be the person showing me around."

"Oh, come in." Jaune stepped aside so she could enter.

"Thank you very much." She smiled "Just so you know, the room will not be for me."

"Who will it be for then?" Jaune asked in confusion as he shut the door.

The girl spun around to face the tall blonde. "It will be for my friend. She could not make it as she stayed out late last night and has work in a while. So that is why I will be making the judgement for her." She explained "I'm Weiss by the way."

"Oh." Was all he could muster. "Well... Let's start the tour."

"Right away." Weiss agreed.

Jaune nodded "As you could probably tell, this is the living room." He walked across the room with Weiss in pursuit. "The kitchen is through here."

* * *

~ 30 minutes later ~

"It looks like a perfect place for her." Weiss announced. "So she will be in the room upstairs?"

Jaune nodded "Yup, right next to mine."

Weiss looked the boy up and down "You don't seem like you would try anything to hurt her. So make sure you don't." She warned.

"Don't worry about that." He laughed nervously "You would have been able to tell if I was like that."

"Well judging from the state of your room..." She began.

'_Dammit! Close the door next time, Idiot!' _He internally screamed. "Hey, I have a reason for that."

"And If I did not have a meeting to get to, I would have loved to hear about it." She laughed.

"I doubt it." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Probably." She shrugged before leaving the house "I'll make sure she moves in tomorrow. I know she will be reluctant at first, but after I tell her how nice you are she will come around."

"That's fine, I'll let the others know." He smiled "See ya around."

"Goodbye." Weiss said before taking off.

Jaune shut the door and smiled "I wonder what her friend is like."

'_Hopefully not like the last roommate we had...' _He shuddered as the memories of Russel Thrush flooded his mind.

* * *

"How was the tour?" Nora asked "And was she cute?" She jumped on to the seat next to Jaune and stared at him with eager eyes.

"Nora, please calm down." He smiled a little "The tour went well and she said her friend will move in tomorrow. So, that is your job." He flicked her gently on the nose.

"Cool!" She squealed happily. "What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Go out and walk again." He shrugged "I actually had fun last night."

"That's good! Now pass me the remote." She ordered while giggling.

Jaune sighed and threw her the TV remote. "Oh, I forgot." He started "Pyrrha emailed me today..."

Nora slowly turned to the blonde teen "What did it say? Are you okay?" The concern was evident, which was rare for the orange haired, ball of fun.

"Said that she wants to meet up and be friends."

"Anything else?"

"Just that she was doing fine." Jaune explained "I am fine, so no need to worry about me."

"Jaune... I know that you are storing up your emotions and it's not healthy." Nora frowned.

"I'm fine, okay?" He countered "I am going out now. I wont be back until later." He gave a small wave as he left the house.

"Jaune..." Nora sunk into the chair.

* * *

'_Why did she have to get back in contact?' _The blonde thought as he pulled out his phone. "7:00pm... Maybe Velvet is free..."

He scrolled down to the girls number and hit the call button.

"Hello?" Came a soft voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Velv. It's Jaune." He laughed a little. "Are you free?"

"Not at the moment." She answered "I am currently with my boyfriend."

"Oh. My bad." Jaune apologised "Some other time maybe?"

"Okay, that sounds good." She giggled "See ya, Jaune."

"Goodbye." He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. '_All alone again.' _He turned around only to collide with a red blur.

"Owwww..." The girl on the floor whined "Sorry about that."

"Ruby?" Jaune's eyes widened "Are you okay?" He held his hand out for her.

She took hold of his hand and a blush crept onto her face "Thank you, Jaune. And yeah, I'm fine."

"So..." Jaune was nervous to say the least.

"So?..."

"Urmm... How ya been?"

"I've been good." She nervously replied "I'm actually just going out to dinner with my sister..." Ruby laughed nervously "So I have to go."

"Oh..." Came Jaune's defeated response.

Ruby noticed disappointed tone "YouAreWelcomeToJoinUs!" She said faster than she thought possible.

Jaune tilted his head "Urmm. What?"

"You can join us if you want..." She said at a reasonable pace. '_God! I was talking to him fine last night! Why am I struggling now?' _

_'C'mon Jaune! Where has all that confidence from yesterday gone? Speaking of which, she seems more reserved...' _

"Would... you like to come?" She asked once again.

Jaune quickly nodded and the two made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

"Hey sis!" A busty blonde put her arm around Ruby. "Where have you been?"

"I sort of.. Ran into my friend." Ruby explained "Yang this is Jaune and Jaune this is Yang." She introduced the two.

"Hey there _Lady Killer._" Yang winked at the taller blonde. "How do you know Ruby?"

"We were playing DDR at the arcade..." He gave a small laugh.

"That makes sense. Ruby never has the confidence to speak to anyone unless she is playing a game." Yang grinned "Overly competitive, if you ask me."

'_That explains why she is acting so shy.' _

"Yang!" Ruby cried "Shut up!" She tried hiding her red face.

Jaune gave a nervous laugh and shrugged '_What have I gotten myself into?' _

* * *

**Abrupt ending :D Unlucky, you all have to wait till next time :D **

**Thank you all for reading and supporting me! It means so much ^^**

**Remember to read and review!**

**Much love!3**


	3. Past Problems, Future Solutions

**Hey Guys and Gals! How ya holding up?**

**Sorry if I don't update in a while, I have just started Playing Pokemon ruby again! (Best one).**

**Someone asked me why I just copied someone elses story... I wouldn't say copied. I asked permission from the author and have strayed from the original in many ways. :P But enough about that. **

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does!**

**Please Read, Review, Follow, Favorite and ENJOY! :)**

* * *

"So Jaune. How long have you guys known each other?" Yang smirked from across the table. Yang was sat on one side while Ruby and himself sat opposite.

"Less than 24 hours ago..." Jaune replied nervously. '_Why does it feel like I'm being tested?' _

"Really!?" Yang exclaimed "And you are already on your first date? So cute!" She squealed.

Ruby blushed and pouted while Jaune looked down to cover his own blush.

"It's not like that!" Ruby cut in "We are just friends."

Yang grinned when she saw Ruby's reaction. "Well in that case..." She said leaning over the table to get face to face with Jaune "What are you doing later?" She smiled seductively.

"Urmm." Jaune felt his face get hot "I...I."

"Leave him alone Yang!" Ruby demanded with a scowl on her face.

The blonde girl turned to Ruby with a knowing smile and backed off from Jaune. "I see." She chuckled.

Suddenly Ruby's phone started to go off. She hit answer and put it up to her ear. "Hello."

Jaune looked around, not quite sure what to say.

"Really? Right now?... Fine.. I'll be there soon..." She sighed and hung up the phone. She looked to her sister "Something has come up." She said "I'll send you the new address tomorrow."

"Aww that sucks." Yang pouted while Jaune stayed quiet. "I'll be sure to visit you when you do tell me."

"Thank's sis." Ruby smiled and turned to Jaune "I'll see you around, Jaune." She gave a cute nervous smile before taking her leave.

Jaune looked over to the wildly grinning blonde across from him. "It's just us..."

"Yup!" She continued to grin "So... If you have any feelings towards my sister I am going to have to see if you worthy of her." She said sternly "Tell me about yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Jaune laughed nervously once again '_Worthy?' _

"I know Ruby and I am pretty good at reading people." Yang explained "I can tell when people have feelings for one another."

"Look." Jaune spoke "I just got out of a relationship and I..."

"Who cares?" Yang interrupted, leaving the blonde boy at a loss for words. "What does it matter? People break up all the time, all you gotta do is just move one."

Her words were true and they hit deep. '_She is right...She left you, why are you still hanging on?' _Jaune flung his head back and let out a sigh. "Okay. What do you want to know?"

"That's the spirit!" Yang cheered "Just tell me about yourself."

"My name is Jaune Arc and I am 19 years old." He noticed Yang taking mental notes and continued "My interests are reading, drawing, swimming, music and gaming." He listed.

"That's boring stuff." The busty girl yawned "Tell me about your past."

"Why my past?" He was reluctant to bring that up.

"You can tell a lot about a person if you know their past. Oh! You said you just got out of a relationship. Tell me all about it." She spoke in an uncaring tone.

"Don't think so." Jaune replied. He was even more reluctant to bring that up.

"Stop being a loser and spill the beans already."

"Why are you so interested in my past problems?" He voice slightly raised and Yang just stared at him.

"Exactly, _past _problems." She said innocently.

Jaune just shook his head "Unbelievable." He muttered "Her name was Pyrrha. We were friends for a long time before we actually started dating." He felt a small smile creep onto his face. "Apparently she had feelings for me the first time we met, I was just too oblivious. I mean why would someone like her fall for a nobody like me?" His voice cracked a little, but he pushed on. "One day she had enough and just told me her feelings and I was over the moon. We finished school and got jobs so we could get our own place to live."

"And then what?..." Yang had immersed herself into Jaune's story and she truly felt the pain in his voice.

"We managed to move in with some friends and everything was great." He swallowed hard, knowing what would come next "But then she grew distant... She would stay around other guys houses and act really cold towards me. I mean, sure I know I wasn't the best partner, but she could have at least tried talking to me about it..." He felt his fist clench in betrayal.

Yang was useless when it came to comforting, so she just put her hand on Jaune's "C'mon, we are going some place different." She stood up and motioned for him to follow.

* * *

"I appreciate the thought, Yang." Jaune said over the loud music "But do you really think a club is going to help me?"

"It will when you slam these." She smiled, handing him two different coloured shots.

"What are they?" He asked.

"Stop being a pansy and drink."

'_Screw it!' _He put one of the glasses to his lips and swallowed its contents. He felt his throat burn a little but pushed the feeling away. "Are you not going to have one?"

"No, I'm driving." She playfully frowned "Next time though."

"Oh yeah..." He remembered that she had just driven them to this club.

"Anyway, let's go into the back and finish your story." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him across the dark room and into a door that said 'Employees Only'.

"Yang? We shouldn't be in here." He panicked "What if someone finds us?"

"I don't see why I would be kicked out of my own club." She smirked as she sat in the VIP lounge.

"You... Own this club?" Jaune said in disbelief "You're kidding? Right?"

"Nope. Now sit."

"But..."

"Sit."

Jaune sat next to her. "So where were we? Ah." He picked up from were he left off "After I confronted her about it, she pushed all the faults on me. Naturally, I argued against her and she walked out."

"Honestly." Yang spoke up "Sounded like you could have done better."

Jaune just shook his head and continued, for some reason he felt at ease when talking with Yang. '_Maybe it's the alcohol she made me drink...' _He thought. "It turned out she had been sleeping with the guy she had been staying with..."

Yang noticed the drop in emotion and decided to call for a few more drinks.

"What a skank." She spat "It's a good thing Ruby is not like that."She winked.

Jaune felt a surge of warmness throughout his body when she said 'Ruby'. "What makes you so sure that she is interested in me?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I'm her sister." She answered as if it was that obvious. "You seem like a nice guy Jaune. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You best look after Ruby."

"We are not even dating!" Jaune burst.

Yang just laughed "Not yet."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride home." Jaune thanked Yang as he got out of the car.

"No problem dude." She replied "I wasn't going to let you walk home at 1 in the morning."

"True." Jaune laughed "Also.. Thank you for listening..." '_Even if you did force me to tell you...'_

"If you ever want to talk again, just come to the club." She told him. "Goodnight!" She said before driving off.

Jaune smiled and walked towards his home. '_Time for some much needed sleep.'_

* * *

**I kind of wrote this right now and have not been bothered to check it for mistakes. It also feels like I have rushed it... Oh well. heh.**

**Thank you for reading my version and I hope that you continue to do so! **

**Much Love! 3**


	4. Dark And Light

**Hey everyone! How are you all? I'm okay, life has been confusing to say the least :P **

**Anyway! Here is more Ruby and Jaune love! **

**I do not own RWBY Monty Oum does! **

**Please read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Jaune. What's up? You seem dead." Asked a well built, brunette boy.

Jaune groggily turned to the man. 'Who ever thought that drinking the night before work was a good idea?' He thought "Oh... Hey Cardin." He greeted.

"Are you okay dude? If you are feeling ill, you can take the rest of the day off." Cardin informed the off looking boy.

"I'm fine." Jaune explained "I just had a few drinks last night."

"Ah." Cardin said in an all knowing tone "To be honest with you. I also had a few drinks with my girlfriend last night." He winked and let out a laugh. "I never knew you knew how to drink."

"Well you know... Pyrrha was really strict about the idea of alcohol..." Jaune let out a strained laugh.

Cardin put a hand on the smaller boys shoulder "Well you don't have to follow her rules anymore." He tried his best at being comforting. Having his friend and best worker be depressed on the job is bad for business. "How about you come get some drinks with me and my girl later tonight?"

Jaune pondered this. Besides meeting the new member of the house he was basically free all day. "Okay, sure." He nodded.

"Cool! You will have to be at the bar, club or wherever you wanna drink first." Cardin told the blonde "I finish my shift after you do and I have to go pick up my girlfriend. So just message me the location. That cool?"

"When did planning a drinking session get so complicated?" Jaune smiled "That's cool."  
Cardin playfully punched Jaune in the arm and laughed "We might even be able to find you a new girl."

Jaune laughed along with the boy 'Doubt it...'

Jaune's phone started to go off. He looked up at Cardin and grinned sheepishly "May I?"

Cardin chuckled "Of course you can."

He nodded and put the phone up to his ear "Hello."

"Hey, Jaune." Came Ren's stoic voice.

"Hey man, what's up?" Asked the blonde teen.

"Me and Nora are going out. So it's up to you to keep her company."

"Her?"

Ren gave an uncharacteristic laugh "The new member of the house."

"Oh! Is she cool?"

"Oh buddy. You know more about her than I do. She has yet to come out of her room, so when you get back, get her out of her shell." Ren replied.

"What do you mean?... Ren?... Ass." Jaune put his phone down and sighed.  
Cardin gave him an odd look "What was that about?"

"We had someone move in and I'm in charge of looking after her tonight." Jaune explained.

"What's wrong with that? Bring her along." Suggested the larger boy "It would be like a double date."

"I don't even know her..."

"Well If you ask me, this would be a good opportunity to get to know her." Cardin smiled

"Just think about it. It's not a bad idea."

"I guess." Jaune shrugged "It wouldn't be that bad."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

Ruby walked around her new house, taking in every bit of detail. So far everything had seemed fine with her and she liked that.

"No leaks, no random animals running about the place and it's also so clean." She giggled happily "This is great!" She jumped on her bed. "I wonder who the last roommate is." She thought.

Since she had arrived this morning, she had already decorated her room in an array of band, anime and gaming posters. All of her clothes were put in her wardrobe and drawers and her bed had been changed to a rose pattern cover.

"Hello? Is anyone in?" A voice called out from downstairs.

_'What should I do?'_ Ruby thought _'You live here moron! Go say hi!'_

Ruby walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Hello... Jaune?"

Sure enough, the blonde boy in front of her was indeed Jaune.

"Ruby?" His eyes widened "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I.. Live here."

Finally the pieces in Jaune's mind connected "You're the new roommate!" He pointed at the girl "It must be fate..." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Ruby blushed.

"N..Nothing! hehe..." He gave an awkward laugh "Sooooo...How have you been?"

"I've been good." She smiled lightly "Just finished decorating."

"Cool!" He grinned nervously.

"This is awkward, isn't it?"

Jaune nodded "Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Ruby laughed. "I'm just gonna go to my room for a while..."

'It's now or never Jaune.' "Ruby!" He called out a little too loud.

"Yes!" She straightened up in fear.

"Urm, would you like to come out tonight?" He could feel his face get hot.

Ruby's face went red "You mean like a date?..."

"It... doesn't have to be... We could just go out for drinks... You know, get to know each other?"

"That would actually be great." She replied.

"Really!?" Jaune couldn't contain his happiness "I mean... cool." He puffed out his chest victoriously.

Ruby giggled at the childness of her new roommate. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Jaune nervously paced around his room. He couldn't decide on what to wear or where he should tell Cardin to meet him. He took a quick glance around his room and sighed.

"This room feels so dark." The sound of his phone going off cut him off. He pulled out his phone and without looking at the caller ID, answered.

"Hello?" He said softly.

"Hey Jaune."

He froze. _'It couldn't be! How did she get my number?'_

"Are you there?" The voice asked with a quick giggle at the end.

" ...Yeah..." Jaune replied.

"How have you been?"

"Good...Yourself?"

"You will be happy to know that me and Russel broke up."

"Why are you doing this Pyrrha? You left me for him and now what? You expect me to come back to you? Fat chance..." He spoke with hesitation. His heart pumped faster and louder 'Since when did she have such a grip on me?' Of course he still had some amount of feeling toward the red head, but he just played that off as hate.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha replied "I'm just telling you what has happened."

"I know you well enough to know that you have other motives in this. You always were playing two steps ahead." Jaune countered "Be honest with me. What did you expect me to do when you told me that?"

"...In all honesty, I was expecting you to come back to me..." She spoke in a sad tone that tugged at the blondes heart. "But you have given me a challenge." Her voice now perked up "You have been on my mind since we split up. When I was with Russel all I could think about was you. I've craved you so much. So I will win you back!"

Jaune stayed silent "Just stay away from me." He hung up and threw his phone across the room. He felt something wet roll down his face.

"Jaune?" Ruby's innocent voice filled his room "Are you okay?"

He turned his to face the girl who gasped in surprise "No.. I'm not okay..." He whispered before breaking down.

Ruby ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. Jaune fell to his knees and cried into her shoulder. Ruby felt emotionally drawn to Jaune so she couldn't help but cry alongside the blonde boy.

The duo just sat there crying into each other. After 30 minutes, Jaune couldn't cry anymore. His eyes were red and stinging and he just felt drained. Ruby was similar but she just held the boy while smiling.

"Why did you cry with me?" Jaune frowned in confusion.

"Well Yang would always do it for me, so I thought it might help." She smiled softly "We all have secrets we have to carry. Some of them are dark, but some of them are also light." Ruby graced Jaune with the words her mother told her. "If you can hold on to the light, then you will never fall. Tears are a sign to show that you are still alive and no matter what, you can always move past the darkness." She now felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Jaune reached up and wiped the tear away, cupping her cheek in the process "Forgive me..." He muttered before inching his face closer to hers.

Ruby started to breathe heavily as she felt her face burn up and heart quicken. Before she knew what she was doing, she was also leaning into it.

As their lips collided Jaune felt his problems melt away. Never has he had a kiss quite like this. Her lips were soft and warm. They held emotions behind them and he could feel her pain fade as she deepened the kiss.

Ruby's heart exploded as they met. She felt like she belonged with him and nothing could stop that.

As they broke apart in deep breaths, they stared into each others eyes in disbelief.

Ruby stood up and walked to his door "You are forgiven." She grinned before closing the door.

Jaune fell on to his back and stared at the ceiling. He took another glance around the room and smiled "It seems so bright." He sighed before shutting his eyes.

* * *

**Tell me what you think in the reviews! Open to ideas and stuff! **


	5. Facing Reality

**IT'S ME AGAIN! HEY EVERYONE! **

**WE ARE MAKING THIS AN M RATING! For obvious reasons...**

**Here is chapter 5 of my version of Brief Encounters! Remember to check out the original if you have not already! **

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does. I also do not own 3ds' or Harvest Moon!**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND AS ARE FOLLOWS AND FAVS ^^ **

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Jaune let out a sharp breath as Pyrrha reached for his hard manhood. "Wha..What are you doing?" Jaune swiped the naked girls hand away.

Pyrrha smirked and straddled the blonde boy "Calm down. Wanna do something crazy?" She felt him harden even more "I'll take that as a yes." She said before lowering herself on to his erect state. She let out a satisfied moan as he entered her "I missed how good this felt with you."

Jaune felt his chest tighten 'This is what I want... Isn't it?' He gazed up at the lustrous girl above him and felt confused. She had left him for someone else and now she is back.

"I told you that I would win you back." She whispered in his ear which sent a shiver down his body.

Once he had finished, Jaune lay still. He felt needed.

Pyrrha leaned over to him and grinned "I don't think I'm ready for another relationship. How about we stay as friends until I am?"

Jaune felt his world crash around him and felt himself fall. He lined himself up and she was right there to push.

A small voice caught his attention "Jaune?" Ruby spoke. She was now the one on top of the blonde teen. Her red nightgown hung loosely over her shoulders and her hair was disheveled.

"What? Where's Pyrrha?" He asked, confused at what had just happened. Where had Ruby come from and why was she now straddling him?

"Who?" Ruby questioned "It's just me." She smiled gently "So just relax okay?" She said, leaning down closer to his face.

Jaune felt his face heat up. The last thing he knew was happening was Pyrrha had literally screwed him, and now Ruby was about to also. It was too much.

Jaune shot up in a sweat. He was breathing heavily and which caused his heart to be faster than it already was. He scanned his room to make sure he was really back in reality. _'It was all a dream...'_ He let out a small sigh of relief and layed back down. _'Having Pyrrha show up in a dream used to be pretty normal... but Ruby?...'_ He blushed and shook his head of any perverted thoughts.

He stood up and opened his curtains, letting the light from the sunrise enter his room. He flinched in response to the natural light and raised his hands to shield his eyes.. "That's the last time I stay out late drinking..." He gave a low chuckle "Probably..." He grinned and made his way to the bathroom. _  
_

After a quick shower, Jaune got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl and poured himself some cereal.

"Morning." Ren greeted as he walked into the kitchen and sat opposite the blonde. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a pair of green running shorts.

"Yo. How are you doing?" Jaune replied, taking another mouthful of his cereal.

"Tired. Nora kept me out all night." Ren sighed "I have had about 3 hours of sleep."

Jaune got up and turned on the kettle, throwing his bowl into the sink as he did so "That sucks man. What did you guys even do?"

"Just clubbing. She just wouldn't stop dancing!" The magenta eyed boy cried "How can one human dance that much?"

"It's because she isn't human." Jaune laughed "Here, drink this." He placed a cup of coffee in front of the tired boy.

"Thank you." He took a sip from the cup and smiled "I couldn't help but here you and Ruby make a racket as you got back earlier. Seems like you stayed out later than me and Nora."

Jaune smiled and sat back down "We just went out for drinks with Cardin and Velvet." He shrugged "I guess we did get back pretty late though."

"It's fine, you didn't wake Nora, so it's cool." Ren leant back in his chair "Anything happen?"

"Wha..What do you mean?" Jaune stuttered. If there was one thing Jaune was really bad at, it was being put on the spot.

Magenta eyes pierced blue ones "Between you and Ruby. Did anything happen?"

"What makes you think anything happened?"

"The love bite on your neck." Ren smirked "Seems like you guys have hit it off fine."

"What?" Jaune ran over to the mirror and examined his neck. Sure enough there was a love bite.

"When I said get her out of her shell, I didn't mean get into her shell. If you know what I mean." Ren joked.

A blush found it's way to the blondes face "We didn't do that!" Jaune shouted in a hushed tone, to not wake up the girls of the house.

Ren's face showed that he wasn't buying it.

"Okay look." Jaune now spoke seriously "We might have... kissed."

"How and when?" The raven haired boy questioned.

Jaune sighed and explained yesterdays events.

Ren stood up "Sounds like you are finally moving on from Pyrrha." He tucked his chair in and started walking out of the room "I'm going back to bed, so don't be too loud." He left the blonde boy with his thoughts.

_'Do I like Ruby?' _

* * *

Ruby groaned into her pillow as her phone went off. She blindly reached for the source of the noise and grabbed it. She looked at the caller ID and let out another groan before hitting the answer button.

"Hello lil sis!" Yang shouted from the other end of the phone, causing Ruby to wince in pain.

"Do you have to be so loud? My head is killing me." Ruby responded venomously "What do you even want?"

"Woah! Calm down Rubes. I just wanted to see how you were after last night." Yang laughed.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Oh you know. You seemed pretty attached to Jaune." The girl snickered once more "I know you wear dark clothes and hate the light, but you don't have to act like a vampire."

"Yang, I am incredibly tired. Be clear or go away." Ruby sighed.

"I'm just gonna send over some photos. See ya!" She called out before hanging up.

Ruby threw her phone "Stupid Yang..."

She got out of bed and threw on a pair of black shorts before making her way downstairs.

* * *

Jaune knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he pulled out his 3ds and loaded up Harvest Moon. He walked into the living room and graciously leapt into his chair.

"Ah yes. It's just me and my crops." He smiled happily "Life is grand."

"Hey Jaune."

Jaune's head perked up and his sight locked on to the petite redhead. "Hey Ruby, how ya feeling?" He noticed that she was walking groggily.

"Like a train has hit me..." She took a seat next to the boy "What are ya playing?" She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jaune became nervous "H..Harvest Moon." He gave an awkward laugh _'She smells nice...' _

"What does he want?" Ruby pointed at the screen lazily.

Jaune's eyes travelled to where her finger was pointing "Aww fuck no!" He burst.

"What's wrong?" Ruby jumped up.

"Get the hell out of here you stupid buyer! I won't have enough money for the festival tomorrow!" Jaune pleaded "No!" He let out a cry.

Ruby stared at the boy and noticed his neck _'Don't have to act like a vampire?' _She instantly blushed when she realised what Yang meant. _  
_

"God dammit!" Jaune whined "Why me?" He noticed that Ruby was standing and staring at him "Hey, Don't judge me."

"I wasn't." She stifled her laughter and sat back down next to Jaune.

"Sure you weren't." He smiled at the girl.

"I pinky promise." She raised her pinky and smiled back.

Jaune took her pinky in his own "Okay."

Ruby rested her head on Jaune and shut her eyes.

Jaune gave a small laugh at how cute Ruby was when she was tired and laid his head gently on top of hers.

* * *

Nora stood in the doorway of the living room with a grin plastered on her face "Isn't it cute Ren?"

"What's cute?" Ren came up behind the orange haired girl. He looked over her shoulder and found Jaune and Ruby asleep on the couch.

Ruby had her head on the blondes shoulder and He had his head on top of hers. They both had peaceful expressions on their faces.

"Look lower." Nora instructed him.

He shrugged and did what he was told. He saw that their hands were together and their fingers entwined.

"That is pretty cute..." Ren smiled "He acts more happy now than he ever did with Pyrrha."

"I hope they actually get together." Nora squealed in excitement "Oh! We could have a party!"

Ren just laughed at her "Sure we can." He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**WHAT DID YA THINK? HUH! TELL ME!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	6. Obsessions And Confessions

**Aloha Guys and Gals! It's me! **

**As some of you know, parts of this story are based on events that have recently happened to me. Kind of my initial reason to writing this... I started writing this out in spite and I kind of got a kick out of being hurt emotionally by my ex. Without her help I would not be writing this. I did write a huge paragraph about how much I hate her, but thought it would be best not to put it in. :P**

**Please enjoy the story my friends. You readers are the true MVP's and I love every single one of you. **

**I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does!**

* * *

Jaune stood at his rooms entrance with a determined look on his face "Time to clean this mess." He smiled, happy to finally be getting rid of the mess.

"You look awfully happy this morning." Ruby appeared from her room wearing a pair of grey shorts and a white vest "It's kind of weirding me out..."

"Morning Ruby." He greeted the younger girl "I'm just happy that I'll be able to see my bedroom floor again."

"Oh cool, you need any help?" She smiled.

"Really? That would be great!" He smiled back "I'll start on this side." He pointed to the left "And you start on that side." He pointed to the right.

Ruby nodded and made her way over to the mess, adding some sway to her hips.

Jaune couldn't help but admire her backside as she walked to the other side of the room. She suddenly turned back to Jaune, a smirk plastered across her face.

"Naughty Jaune." She winked and turned back to the mess, happy that her planned had worked.

Jaune blushed and uttered a quick apology before kneeling down to pick up a pile of dirty clothes.

The cleaning went a lot faster than they had expected and they were almost done. All that was left to do was clean the windows and the desk.

Ruby started to clean the boys desk. She threw away empty cans and wrappers and threw dirty clothes to Jaune. She noticed a picture frame was placed down, curiousity got the better of the girl as she picked up the frame. The picture was to dusty to make out what it was, so she blew on it. A frown crept onto her face.

It was a picture of Jaune and a red haired girl. They were smiling and holding necklaces out towards the camera. Ruby felt jealousy towards this girl. In the corner of the picture, she made out the words 'Forever and always.'

Ruby gripped the frame tighter as she felt tears try and escape. A hand gently gripped her shoulder, causing her to flinch. She turned and found Jaune with a pained look on his face.

Jaune stared at what she was holding, emotions flooding his mind.

The silence kept growing until the blonde let out a sigh. He lowered his hand and took the picture "Thank you for finding this." He spoke softly.

"Who is she?..." Ruby asked "Your girlfriend?"

Jaune walked over to the bin "She is someone I'd like to forget." He sighed once again. He dropped the picture in the bin and made his way back over to Ruby.

"Why? What happened?" Ruby persisted. She was set on getting answers.

Jaune shook his head "Her name is Pyrrha and let's just say she was very important to me."

* * *

Pyrrha grabbed her buzzing phone and opened the new message.

"Oh?" She grinned when she saw the sender.

She quickly typed a reply and sent the message. She grabbed her coat and umbrella before leaving her house.

* * *

Ren was confused to say the least. Just moments ago, Jaune had stormed out of the house and now Ruby was begging him for information.

"Please?" She pleaded one more time.

The raven haired boy shook his head "How about I make you a deal? If I win you drop it, but if you win, I will tell you what you wanna know?"

Ruby practically bounced "Okay, how do I win?" She asked.

Ren stood up and opened up a cupboard, pulling out a chess board "Beat me at chess." He said with confidence.

* * *

Pyrrha walked into the coffee shop and took a seat "Sorry, I'm late." She smiled innocently "What did you want to talk about, Nora?"

Nora sat opposite the redhead, her glare, unwavering "Leave us alone." She said simply.

"Why should I do that?"

"You made your choice, Pyrrha. You left us and hurt Jaune." Nora spat venom "I won't let you hurt him anymore. He is happier now than he ever was with you."

The redhead's smile dissipated "Oh please. What do you know about love?"

Nora clenched her fist "Enough to know that if you love someone, you don't go and have sex with another guy. I know that if you love someone, you don't ask their friends to have sex with you!"

"So Ren told you." Pyrrha laughed.

"Me and Ren don't have secrets." Nora shot her a look "I only came here to tell you to leave us alone."

"Jaune is mine. He can't love anyone else the way he loved me." She countered smugly.

"That's not true. Him and Ruby are great together!" Nora's eyes went wide and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Ruby, huh?"

* * *

Ren eyed Ruby, trying to predict her move as she scanned the board. She picked up her rook and moved it to the other side of the board, taking out a white bishop.

"A bold move." Ren spoke, moving his king out of harms way "But you are about to be eaten alive my little red friend."

Ruby smirked and moved her queen forward "Checkmate."

Ren stared at the board "Bullshit!" He pointed a finger at the younger girl "How did I not see that?"

Ruby shrugged while smirking "Who knows?" She laughed "Now spill the beans."

The boy frowned "What do you want to know?"

"Who is Pyrrha and what is she to Jaune?"

Ren's face dropped "Oh man... Okay, you did not hear any of this from me."

Ruby nodded and Ren began the tale.

"Pyrrha was Jaune's long time girlfriend."

Ruby frowned.

"She meant the world to him, he thought the sun shone from her ass." Ren sighed "I thought she was a bitch. She used to do drugs in the house and have her..._friends _come over while we were all at work. I only caught them doing it because I was sent home early one day."

"She sounds horrid..." She replied.

"She was bad." Ren agreed "I caught her doing it with another man. I told Jaune about it, but he called me a liar and we fell out. He refused to believe she would do anything of the sort."

"How did they break up?"

"One day she just left. That was the day Jaune broke... Seeing your best friend like that and not being able to help them is one of the most terrifying things ever. I don't think he will ever completely heal after what she did to him." He answered honestly "If it wasn't for you, I think he would still be the broken shell of a man he once was."

Ruby perked up "What do you mean?" A faint pink tinged her cheeks "I didn't do anything."

Ren shook his head and smiled "Sure you didn't."

* * *

Rain crashed around the blonde teen. His face, a whirlwind of emotions. Jaune gripped the necklace in his hand, knuckles burning white. He stared down the red head in front of him. His blonde hair was dripping and flat causing him to flick it out of his eyes. He had sent Pyrrha a message to meet him.

Pyrrha's smile grew as she saw the boy tighten his grip on the necklace "I knew you still held something for me." She smirked '_Nora, you were wrong again!' _

Jaune took a step forward and scowled "You're wrong."

"Oh? How am I?" She laughed

"The only feeling I hold for you is hate. The Pyrrha I fell in love with has died, you are pathetic." His voice started as a whisper, but developed into a shout.

Pyrrha flinched at the harsh words. Had she been wrong this whole time, she was certain he would come back and do anything she said. _'Was I wrong?... What changed?'_

"All you have done is bring more pain to me! You clearly don't know a single thing about me... Not that you ever wanted to talk to me about anything. You left me when we could have talked about the issues... Either way." He grinned, the rain covering him made him look even more intimidating. His eyes void of any emotion clashed with his crazy grin "I don't want you anymore."

She was speechless, she had been wrong "This isn't over. I will win you back." She turned around and started to walk away.

"Catch!" Jaune called out after the girl.

She raised her hand and caught the object, she unclenched her hand. Jaune had thrown the necklace to her. It was a silver chain that held a yin pendant. She raised a hand to her neck and gripped her yang necklace. She felt her chest tighten up and her eyes begin to water "I.. see..." Realisation struck '_Was this it? No!_' She glared at Jaune through blurry eyes "Ruby!" She called out to the blonde._  
_

Jaune stopped in his tracks '_How does she know about Ruby?_' He turned to confront Pyrrha but she had already ran away. He ran a hand through his wet hair and groaned.

* * *

"Hey Lady Killer!" Yang called out from her seat.

Jaune turned to see the blonde girl. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white vest. Her feet were resting on the table, as was a bottle of pink liquid. He made his way to the girl and took a seat "Yo." He greeted, hair still wet form the rain.

"What brings you round these parts, Arc?" She asked, removing her feet from the table and grabbing the bottle.

"You know... Stuff." He shrugged "How are you?"

She brings the bottle to her lips and drinks the liquid "I'm good and you know, you can trust me if something is going down."

"I just met up with Pyrrha." He admitted.

"And...?"

"I basically told her to leave me alone." Jaune grabs the bottle "What percentage is this?"

"45." Yang replied "Why?"

"Cause it's what I need right now." He started to down the bottle.

Yang burst out into a laughing fit "You are an interesting guy, Jaune. Junior!" She called to the bartender "Another bottle!"

"Got it boss." The bartender laughed and chucked Yang another drink.

Jaune put the now half empty bottle on the table and let out a sigh of relief "That is good."

"Can we get some more over here?" Yang called out with a grin.

* * *

"Nora, what's wrong?" Ren tried to calm his orange haired girlfriend down. She had just gotten home and she erupted into a million words a second.

"Jaune... Pyrrha...Ruby..." She spoke through deep breaths.

"What about them?" Ren questioned. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Ruby.

"Hey guys, whats up?" She smiled.

"I don't even know..." He sighed.

Nora's breathing calmed down and she started again "Today I met up with Pyrrha to tell her to stay away from us, but she didn't listen and I might have accidentally said that Jaune had a thing for Ruby and then she smiled evilly and walked out!" She explained "Where's Jaune?"

"Jaune has a thing for me...?" Ruby smiled shyly while looking away.

Ren shook his head "He went out a while ago and he isn't picking up his phone."

"We should go and look for him." Nora suggested "Ruby, are you coming?"

"He has a thing for me."

* * *

"Shot through the heart! And you're to blame! Pyrrha gives love! A bad name!" Jaune and Yang sung through the microphone. Yang's club was also a karaoke joint, so the busty blonde decided it would be a good idea to try and get more people to sing, something about being good for business.

The small crowd would either join in on the singing or laugh. The blonde duo did not sing the best rendition of 'You give love a bad name', but t wasn't the worst.

Once the song had finished they received a round of applause and more people started to get up to sing. Yang looked at the line form and nodded _'Business is good!'. _Yang felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yang, have you seen Jaune?" Ruby's voice came through the phone.

Yang looked up "Hey Lady Killer, It's for you." She threw her phone to Jaune.

"Hey?" He greeted.

"Jaune! are you okay?" Ruby asked "Where are you?"

"Ruby calm down. I'm fine." He chuckled lightly "I'm at Yang's club. Whats up?"

A sigh escaped the girls lips "Please come home soon. I miss you..."

"I miss you too, Ruby. I'll be home soon." Jaune handed the phone back to Yang and smiled "Gotta dash!"

Yang put the phone to her ear "I'll get him home safe...Okay... Love you too Rubes... Bye." She hung up and grinned to Jaune "Let's get going then, Lady Killer." She winked at the boy and made her way to the exit.

Jaune followed the girl up to a motorbike. She handed him a helmet "Put this on. Don't want you to die now, do we?" She laughed and hopped on the bike.

Jaune nodded and put the helmet on. He sat behind Yang and wrapped his arms around her waist. He thought it would have been so much cooler if he wasn't the one holding on for dear life.

The trip home was indeed fast. Jaune jumped off the bike and handed Yang the helmet back "Thanks for the ride." He smiled.

"No problem, we should hang out again sometime. Don't be a stranger." She grinned.

"I'll stop by soon." He promised.

"Good, now go and get her Killer." Yang purred and gave the boy a wink.

Jaune was speechless _'Get her? Ruby?' _Before he had time to question Yang's words, she had gone "Whatever..."

Ruby ran out of the house and pulled the blonde into a death hug "You worried me you jackass!" She cried into his shoulder "When you stormed out earlier, I thought I had upset you."

Jaune was stunned, his actions had caused her to act like this. He rubbed her back softly and hugged her back "I'm sorry Ruby, I should have told you what was wrong."

She looked up and rubbed her eyes "I don't know why, but whenever I'm with you I feel weird. I got jealous looking at you and Pyrrha together..." She admitted.

Jaune smiled "Idiot. I despise her and besides." He grinned "I have my sights set on an even more precious jewel." His eyes met hers.

Ruby smiled at Jaune "I have someth..."

"Just kiss!" Yelled a familiar voice.

The pair glanced at the owner of the voice and found the orange haired girl. Her hand in Ren's.

"Man up Jaune!" Ren now called.

Ruby's and Jaune's eyes met once again. Jaune took the lead and leant down to kiss the girl. Ruby felt a warm feeling shoot through her as their lips met. As soon as it started it had finished.

Nora squealed in happiness while Ren just smiled. Ruby had a smile glued to her now crimson face and Jaune was grinning.

"Everything worked out!" Nora jumped in excitement "Now we can throw the party!"

"Party? Ren, explain." Jaune ordered.

Ren just laughed and walked into the house _'Gotta start planning that party.' _He chuckled.

* * *

**Yeah! I just threw things together and this happened. I will probably go back over it later and re-write parts, but I did not want to keep you guys waiting. **

**Thank you for reading! More to come!**


End file.
